Looks Like I Got Me a Friend (Sora & Eren)
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: What do you get when you cross between a happy go getting hero and a serious ass hurt hero? A singing duet! This is a paroady of the song: Look Like I Got Me a Friend from "the Pebble and the Penguin" sung by Sora (KH) and Eren (SNK) I own none of these characters or show/movies please enjoy!


Sora and Eren Sing: "Looks Like I Got Me a New Friend"

Singers: Sora (KH) & Eren (SNK)

I do now own Kingdome Hearts, or Shingeki no Kyojin nor do I own The Pebble and the Penguin please enjoy

So we meet Eren sitting reading a book

Eren: *sigh* the outside world…

Sora flies out of a portal

Eren: ah!

Sora: oh hey Eren!

Eren: oh… It's you

Sora: how are you buddy?

Eren: I am NOT your buddy

Sora: oh come on Eren! You know you like me just a little!

Eren: no not really you're kind of annoying

Sora: aw Eren

Eren: go away

Sora: but Eren

Music from "Looks Like I Got Me a New Friend" (PATP)

Eren: wait… Is this another one of those singing things? *groan* we just got done from singing Guren no Yumiya! And Let it Go! I'm not gonna sing with you!

Sora: hey Eren!

Eren: ugh what?

Sora: I guess this means we should put our differences (uses the ice spell on the ground) on ice! Haha! Get it!? Put our differences on ice! Hahahaha!

Eren; oh jeez…

Sora: (begins singing) look how we get along together! I think it's great the way we blend!

Eren: knock it off!

Sora: you try to as tough as leather! (Grabs Eren's hand) but now I see it's just pretend

Eren: get away from me! (Pulls hand away then walks away)

Sora: (follows Eren) we'll find our way through stormy weather! Just you and I right to the end! Hey buddy, looks like we're to friends far from two fiends! And gee it looks like I got me a friend! Now you go! Take it Eren!

Eren: no! I'm not singing with you

Sora: hey Eren

Eren: what?

Sora: what do you call a flower before it blooms?

Eren: what?

Sora: what do you call a flower before it blooms?

Eren: um a bud

Sora: aw I love it when you calm be bud! Hahaha!

Eren: *groan* dammit Sora!

Sora: look how we get along together!  
>Eren: (begins singing) you are incredibly annoying<p>

Sora: I think it's great the way we blend!  
>Eren: you're like a bone in my throat<p>

Sora: you tried to be as tough as leather!  
>Eren: this isn't something I'm enjoying<p>

Sora: but now I see it's just pretend!  
>Eren: I should have left you in that titan's mouth!<p>

Sora: we'll find are way through stormy weather!  
>Eren: you wanna friend then find a snail!<p>

Sora: just you and me right to the end!  
>Eren: or better yet, an armored titan!<p>

Sora: hey buddy, looks like we're two friends far from two fiends!  
>Eren: don't call me buddy!<p>

Sora: and gee it looks like I got me a friend!  
>Eren: no way! Not me!<p>

Sora: now you try!

Eren: …

Sora: take it Eren!

Eren: no! For god sakes no!

Sora: hey Eren!

Eren: what now!?

Sora: I got you a present, where should I put it?

Eren: what?

Sora: I got you a present, where should I put it?

Eren: ugh put it there

Sora: put it there! (Grabs Eren's hand and shakes it) alright! Hahahaha!

Eren: oh for the love of Maria! Stop it! (Keeps on singing) when you're a rebel you're a rebel  
>Sora: you really like me just admit it!<p>

Eren: you don't go finding friends to like  
>Sora: that's it! I'm gonna hold my breathe! (Holds his breathe)<p>

Eren: why don't you take your stupid Keyblade  
>Sora: quit it! Just admit it!<p>

Eren: and yourself a lousy hike?  
>Sora: but you know, you're gonna cause my death! (Skin begins to turn blue)<p>

Eren: they don't have people like you in Karanese  
>Sora: it's getting dark…<p>

Eren: why don't you go and start a trend?  
>Sora: good bye… Eren (falls to the floor)<p>

Eren: knock it off Sora! Oh jeez! You weren't kidding! Breathe you idiot! Breathe! Sora!

Sora: s-say it!

Eren: (continues the song) ok fine! I guess I kinda sort of… You know

Sora: you mean you like me?! (Gets up and smiles while breathing)

Eren: a little

Sora: you mean it!?

Eren: don't push it

Sora & Eren: oh, it looks like I got me aaaaaaaaaaa fffrrrrrrrrriiiiiiieeeeeend!

Eren: *pant* there! *pant* *pant* are you happy now!?

Sora: … Hehehe… Hahaha hahahahahahaha!

Eren: … Hehe Hahahahahahahaha!

Eren & Sora: hahahahahahaha!

Sora: hehe yeah I'm happy well I should get going! Bye Eren! (Jumps through a portal)

Eren: … *sigh* (turns around and finds Mikasa) ah! How long have you been standing there!?

Mikasa: enough to hear the whole thing

Eren: ah crap…

Mikasa: so I'm guessing you made friends with Sora?

Eren: ugh (pinches nose)

End! :D

Sora: hey everyone! If you like this song parody!

Eren: then go ahead and comment or PM for more!

Sora: bye see you soon!

Eren: I'm a little surprised though we have not seen a single-

Junior: (barges through the wall) SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!

Eren & Sora: AAAAHHHH!

Ok so reminder this was only a parody and as I recall I own none of these characters or shows/movies anyway see ya later!


End file.
